nrc_runescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchsy
Fuchsy is a Republic of Ireland arsehole who currently plays for Draynor Ducks. He is widely regarded as one of the best players of all time due to his quick reactions in attack and his defensive mind laggy computer. Another reason he is known is due to his strange style of talking. In response to criticism Fuchsy said "7eall9 gu9s? 9ou'7e 7eall9 going to judge me for the wa9 I speak?Utte7l9 disg7aceful. 797979799797." Furthermore he is one of the few players who has been participating since the start of the NRC. Fuchsy is also a retired impressionist, known for his excellent portrayal of Olaff. He is also known across the world for his trademarked "Fuchsy breathing" which can be ominously heard in the background of many Skype calls. He also introduces the odd cough now and again. He has a phobia of paper. Excessive masturbation and modelling career Fuchsy is known to masturbate at least once per day, often doing this late at night (Approx 00:00 to 4:00 AM GMT) and possibly even earlier on in the day, although this would be difficult considering he usually wakes up after 2 in the afternoon. Surprisingly, Fuchsy leaves his used wank tissues on show next to his bed and has built up a considerable collection. When quizzed by his parents on the nature of the excessive tissue pile Fuchsy states that he simply has a runny nose. His parents know that it is spunk, however. In 2014 Fuchsy was signed by Trampius Inc. Modelling Agents when they saw his beautiful Skype profile picture. They noted that it showed off his curves perfectly, particularly the angle of his hamsterlike cheeks. Since then Fuchsy has gone on to model second-hand underwear in his new range entitled "Smells like hell but looks like heaven." Controversy The most prominent feature of Fuchsy is his involvement in controversial moments. Some of these controversial moments include: 1. Arguing with Blue '''- Fuchsy has a history of getting into arguments with one of the worst refs of all time, Blue Narrows. Arguing escalated during a match when Blue carded Fuchsy for saying 'w*nker'. Fuchsy in return threw Blue out of bounds, where KFC promptly slapped Blue multiple times before finally kicking him square in the balls. This argument is regarded as one of the biggest cheap shots in NRC history. '''2. "Yes, lads" catch phrase- Fuchsy has acquired a catch phrase after yelling "yes, lads" in team skype calls during matches. This catch phrase has been criticized by many prominent figures including USA president Barack Obama, Oprah, Santa Claus, and JJ Dynomite . Eminem came to Fuchsy's defense and responded to criticism by saying "Yo, Fuchsy, that catch phrase is tight yo". 3. Ghost Goals- Fuchsy, KFC and Wobble began experimenting with ways to score from the goal line, and they found that if you run forward and get a pass at the right moment, you can speed boost to the goal. The term to describe this act is "ghost goals". The "ghost goal" scenario was introduced in the first semifinal game against Falador, and worked to perfection, giving Brimhaven a good lead going into the second semifinal. Zombi complained to the league dictator, Dezmondo , stating that the play was undefendable, which it was. Dezmondo in return gave Zombi and his team a tie game much to the duress of the autistic Brimhaven players. Brimhaven eventually won the second leg after barely beating Falador in a 4v3 game. Duo with Jimmy Fuchsy signed Jimmy as a rookie for the Rimmington Ravens along with many other rookies including Zombi, Stabbo , Lordloss, and Samualdude . It was clear to Fuchsy that Jimmy was much different than the other rookies on his roster. He in return gave Zombi and Stabbo away and kept Jimmy and Samual. Lordloss later quit NRC after only 2 games. Under Fuchsy's leadership, the Rimmington Ravens made it to the championship and Jimmy won Newcomer of the Season. Fuchsy and Jimmy later played two more seasons together. One of which they clinched the playoffs, only to lose a 2 v 2 match vs Ardougne, a game in which Fuchsy did not attend. During the most recent season, Fuchsy signed Jimmy during week one to a one match contract, and eventually to a full season. This team eventually won the championship in unconvincing fashion. Fuchsy and Jimmy are regarded as one of the most lethal duo's currently in the NRC, dominating defenses and offenses. Jimmy made a conversion to a safety role on defense during his off year in which he co-owned the championship winning Seers Strikers. Fuchsy's attacking style complimented by Jimmy's contain style makes them a perfect defensive duo. Many people around NRC have commmented on the Fuchsy/Jimmy duo over the seasons. "They are simply unstoppable" -Dezmondo "I can't believe how lethal these two are together. The only way I can tackle these guys are doing laggy sh*t and getting bullsh*t tackles" -Burninater "When Fuchsy and Jimmy step foot on the pitch together, refs better get their cards ready" -Blue Narrows "Shame, if i'd have stayed at Rimmington, they'd have probably beaten Bayern."-Zombi Rock "No matter how much lag I have and how little they have, they still find a way to kick my ass"-JJ Dynomite "They completely baffled me with their plays, i was just simply not good enough" -Spider-Jon Category:Players